


As It Happens

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As brown eyes meet blue, the explosions die out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As It Happens

As brown eyes meet blue, the explosions die out.

As fingers touch lips, the pain fades away.

As breath is exhaled, the screams quieten down.

As lips taste lips, the smoke dissipates.

As tongues clash with teeth, the bullets cease motion.

As hands tangle in hair, the knives don't cut so deep.

As skin brushes skin, the wounds start to heal,

And as two become one, the blood renounces its flow.


End file.
